


El hilo amarillo

by CassiDennor



Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: Matsukawa lo mira. Es fino, pálido por momentos y brillante por otros.El hilo parece burlarse de él, y solo le queda seguirlo, esperando que al final todo tenga sentido.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Susurros de una melodía a media voz [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877446
Kudos: 4





	El hilo amarillo

Si alguien le preguntara y tuviera que admitirlo, diría que la primera vez, fue pura casualidad.

Bajó del autobús una parada antes, a pesar de que realmente se sentía muy cansado como para caminar, pero el hombre que había tomado asiento a su lado tenía un olor nauseabundo que le provocaba arcadas y la necesidad de respirar por la boca. 

Ojos cansados y boca seca, decidió levantarse lo más rápido que pudo y bajar ni bien el transporte se acercó lo suficiente como para resistir la caminata.

Ese sería el resumen: el olor lo atormentó, así que decidió bajar una parada antes. Bueno, en realidad fueron dos, pero la justificación de ir a comprar unas cosas al almacén de esa cuadra servía para engañarse sobre las distancias.

Ya era de noche. Eso lo recuerda perfectamente porque lo vio gracias al reflejo de los faroles de luces amarillentas, que teñían todo dándole un aspecto viejo o vintage a las casas y pilas de basura. 

Desvió la vista a sus zapatos y entonces, logró verlo. Un delgado hilo amarillo. A esa hora, la luz le proporcionaba una apariencia plástica y corroída.

Era delgado y por momentos desaparecía de su visión. En otras ocasiones, el color se volvía tan pálido que hasta daba lástima perseguirlo. 

Lo siguió, despacio. Lo siguió, un poco más rápido. 

No le molestaba desviarse un poco más del camino o ser observado de manera extraña por los pocos vecinos que estaban llegando a sus hogares tras largas jornadas laborales.

Y al fin llegó, de pronto, sin pena ni gloria. Observó la punta del hilo, abierta como cabellos dañados, con una decepción tal que le resultaba hasta dolorosa. 

La idea de regresar y cortar el hilo le atrajo. Pero pensó en aquellos que podrían tener una epifanía gracias a ese hilacho viejo, y la posibilidad de arruinar eso le provocó una sensación extrañamente desagradable.

Pensó en el hilo mientras caminaba a casa, pero el pensamiento se fue apagando a cada paso que daba.

Cuando llegó, su teléfono se conectó automáticamente al internet y le llegaron varios mensajes. Solo se fijó en uno. 

Hanamaki le había hablado. 

Suspiró con un poco de cansancio. Moría por abrir el mensaje. Moría por decirle que le extrañaba, y que no le gustaba pelear. Que de veras lo sentía, y que no lo volvería a hacer (sea lo que sea que haya hecho para enfadar a su novio).

La imagen del hilo amarillo golpeó en su cabeza, junto a la posibilidad de cortarlo. Decidió no responder, ni abrir el mensaje, ni abrir ninguno de los tantos otros.

La segunda vez que lo vio, fue tras una pelea que involucró la toma de decisiones y planes para el futuro. Vio reflejado en el hilo su historia, y le resultó una alegoría extraña y muy certera: un inicio que no lograba ver (demasiado oculto y alejado a simple vista), un desenlace largo, pálido, pero inquebrantable, y el final inminente, preciso y sin explicaciones. Se preguntó, de camino a casa, si alguien había visto el hilo y sentido algo parecido a lo que sentía él.

Cuando su celular se conectó al internet nuevamente, ya no había ningún mensaje de Hanamaki.

La tercera vez que pasó, fue en una tarde que rozaba la navidad. Faltaba una semana y se sentía cansado, sin ganas de hacer nada. Sólo dirigió una mirada rápida hacia el suelo para comprobar que el hilo aún estaba ahí. No pensó en mucho en el camino, tampoco le conectó el celular al internet cuando llegó a casa, pues ni siquiera tenía batería. 

La cuarta vez estaba ebrio. Se sentía fatal y solo, pero en cuanto lo vio, sintió una oscura ira cortando su pecho. 

Se agachó y tiró con todas las fuerzas que logró invocar y con toda la desesperación y el dolor (ese maldito dolor que le golpeaba por dentro y le hacía temblar los huesos) tiró. Sintió como sus lágrimas se desbordaron y quemaron sus mejillas cuando no pudo arrancar ese pequeño y misterioso hilo. El amarillo parecía revivir como el fuego entre sus dedos y la luz de las lámparas. De camino a casa, solo pudo pensar en Hanamaki y en cómo le gustaría poder llevarlo, aunque sea solo una vez, a casa.

La última vez que lo vió, fue algo extraño. Era navidad. Su madre había viajado e iba a pasar la fiesta solo por primera vez. Solo. 

La palabra le pesaba. 

Siempre había tenido alguien para brindar, para preparar la cena, para observar los fuegos artificiales. Le había tocado trabajar y el tumulto de gente le había robado hasta el último de sus alientos. Se sentía desesperado e increíblemente triste.

Logró alcanzar el último colectivo de la jornada y el reloj apenas marcaba las 6:30 de la tarde. 

Cuando bajó del colectivo la calle estaba desierta, y supo que cuando llegase a casa, la humanidad estaría tan ausente como en ese momento y esa idea le llevó al borde de la desesperación.

Sintió su corazón detenerse en ese momento. El aire estaba perfumado con el olor de la carne asada. Sintió como la lógica escapar de sí mismo y un deseo desesperado e inexplicable se apoderaba de su interior. 

Buscó el hilo. No estaba en el lugar de siempre.

Nunca había visto el inicio, así que mandó a la mierda todo y se dispuso a buscarlo. Si encontraba la punta que marcaba el principio, tal vez, y solo tal vez, podría entender el final. 

Así que lo hizo de esa manera. Buscó la respuesta a sus preguntas, porque tal vez, en el hilo radicaba el todo.

Siguió el amarillo que se perdía y regresaba de a ratos. Ignoró la mirada curiosa del vecino, y del mundo entero que parecía reír de él. 

Y lo encontró. 

Sus dedos tocaron suavemente la superficie rugosa de un gran árbol. Divisó el nudo que sujetaba el plástico amarillo como el sol a la madera oscura, como el rostro oculto de la luna.

_ “Tiene lógica” _ , pensó. Se sintió desilusionado. Ninguna respuesta había llegado a él. No había magia ni misterio después de todo. 

Dejó que el aire frío de la noche queme en sus pulmones y decidió seguir el camino del hilo amarillo una última vez.

Caminó paso tras paso lentamente, siguiendo el amarillo, intentando dilatar el tiempo y el encuentro inevitable con el final del todo. 

— ¿Estás buscando esto, Matsu?

Levantó la cabeza con una velocidad que le hizo marear. Hanamaki le miraba con una sonrisa.

Sostenía el extremo final del hilo como si fuera un pequeño tesoro, a pesar del estado desgastado y amarillento. 

Y la revelación llegó. La imagen le revelaba todas las respuestas que no había conseguido en su vida. Todo tenía sentido en ese momento. No había sonido más allá del de sus respiraciones, ni luz más allá de aquel farol que los iluminaba. No existía Navidad o festejo. Solo ellos dos y el hilo que reflejaba la alegoría con su significado completo. El inicio estaba atado a algo más grande y majestuoso, con raíces profundas y ocultas en la inmensidad de la tierra. El centro era largo, lleno de desgaste, de uso, de corrupción, pero inquebrantable a fin de cuentas. Y el final era algo incierto, que tenía un cierre solo si ellos querían dárselo. Pero si sostenían la punta… nunca tendría final. 

Vio que había una lucha en la cabeza de Hanamaki, que se lograba ver a través de sus ojos. Vio como la tormenta cesaba en los ojos ambarinos de su viejo amor. Y supo que todas las peleas, todas las discusiones, la separación y la lejanía, no tenían importancia ni sentido. No se trataba de quedarse a intentarlo. El intento se pierde en la bruma, y la bruma se pierde en la intensidad de la nada. Se trataba de arriesgarse e ir a por todo. E ir por todo significaba ir a por él. Y el hilo amarillo lo sabía y se lo había confiado.

No volvió a ver nunca más ese pequeño plástico. No necesitaba bajarse antes del autobús para observar y buscarle sentido. Ya todo tenía sentido, y esa Navidad su regalo fue ese. Descubrir los secretos del universo. Y Hanamaki, que le sonrió esa noche, y mil más, porque las epifanías ocurren en pequeños momentos, gracias a pequeños detalles.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfruten esta dulce y corta historia MatsuHana.  
> ¡Es azúcar casi pura!


End file.
